A Valentine Daisy
by genielou
Summary: Adam/Tanya fic about VALENTINE's day. Just read.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. Sucks, ain't it?  
  
Author's Note: This is an Adam/Tanya fic, so if you don't like them, don't read this. And if you're wondering, this takes place during the Zeo era so the Power Rangers are still in High School. It's some time after Tanya came to Angel Grove and started going out with Shawn (BLEH!) No offense to the all-cute Shawn.  
  
Second Author's note: Take note that this is Tanya's POV.  
  
  
A Valentine Daisy  
by genielou  
  
  
I walked down the Angel Grove High hallway as groups of students walked past me. Everyone seem so happy. They were either holding heartshaped balloons, reading valentine cards, or eating chocolate from small, red boxes. It really is a bit silly, this holiday. I've never experienced it as it didn't exist in my country. It's not as amazing and exciting as 'Christmas' or 'Thanksgiving'. All it is basically is a day to show the people around you that you care for them and appreciate them dearly. Can't you do that everyday?  
  
But, still, it gets to your heart. It is so sweet the way the boys have bought so many gifts to give to their girlfriends. Shawn did the same. He bought me a box of chocolates, a stuff toy, and three red balloons that says 'Happy Valentine's Day.' It is so delightful to know that my boyfriend would care enough to buy me so many gifts for this occasion, but why am I not happy? He was so excited when he gave me all of these, and I thanked him greatly. And now that his back is turned, I walk here like a lonesome gal with no one to share this special and unique holiday with, but that's not even the case.  
  
"Hey girl," Kat said in her Australian accent as she appeared beside me, holding a red rose.   
  
"I guess Tommy already gave you your valentine gift," I told her as I eyed at her rose. It's a pretty dumb thing to say since it's pretty obvious that Tommy did give it to her.  
  
"Yup," she answered, then her eyes widened when she finally noticed all of the stuff I carried in my arms. "Wow, did Shawn give you all of those?"  
  
"Yeah," I sighed.  
  
"Tanya," she said slowly. "what's the matter?"  
  
That's Kat for you, she always knows when something is wrong. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Kat," I answered her. "I should be happy that Shawn gave me these. I mean, he must have spent so much on all of these."  
  
"Well," she said flipping over the tag that hung from the stuff toy's ear. "This one costed quite a bundle."  
  
Kat showed me the tag, '$29.99'. I gasped when I saw it.   
  
"He shouldn't have left that tag there," she said giggling.  
  
"Kat," I started. "Tommy gave you only one rose, and you came here glowing and you could barely keep your happiness in control. Shawn gave me so many at such a cost," I held up the tag, "but why can I barely crack a smile?"  
  
Kat placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Tanya," she started. "Sometimes when you love someone so much, it doesn't matter what they give you. Even the smallest things like a little hershey's kisses or a tiny dandilion can remind you of what you have and appreciate it greatly. Besides, that's a question that revolves around you and Shawn. This might be something important. If you really want an answer, go take a long shower when you get home and think about it. Maybe you'll find the answer that you are looking for."  
  
Kat can be so amazing sometimes. She always knows the right thing to say although I'm not quite sure what she meant by my having to think about my own question. And she always says it like she knows something that I don't know. It makes me nervous sometimes. But, knowing the kind of person Kat is, her words will have a very deep meaning in them so I should just trust her. Once I go home and take long shower, I'll be able to piece them together and they will make sense.   
  
"I'm not sure if I understand, but I'll think about it," I told her. "All I have to do now is pretend that I'm having a great Valentine's day."  
  
Kat looked past me and a huge grin formed on her lips. "I'm pretty sure you won't have to pretend any longer."  
  
I frowned, not knowing what she was talking about and a bit nervous of what that smile meant.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
I turn and saw Adam holding up a flower in front of me. Not just any flower. It was the most beautiful yellow daisy that I've ever seen. It was small, its stem was freshly green and soft, the leaves that hung on both sides were beautifully shaped liked diamonds, and its petals stood out and looked spectacular with its yellow glow.  
  
I took the tiny flower in my hand and held it carefully, gazing at it. "Thank you," I finally said when I was able to take my eyes off of it. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"My mom keeps daisies in our backyard," he said, smiling his usual way. "And I remembered you talking about them yesterday when we were in study hall so I picked one out for you. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," I smiled widely at him and I noticed his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I could feel myself blushing as well but I'm hoping that my dark skin won't show it.  
  
"Well," he started. "I have to go. I promised Rocky I'd help him with his Algebra homework. I guess I'll see you two later." He bent his head and kissed my left cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
I stared at him as he walked off down the hallway, not able to take my eyes off of him.   
  
"Well," Kat said, snapping me out of the clouds. "What do you think?"  
  
I turned back to her, her grin still showing. I could tell that her happiness was being kept leveled at the hardest effort. "Kat," I said as I lifted the daisy to my nose to smell it. "I don't think I need to take that shower anymore." I turned again on to the direction that Adam went off to. I could still see him heading straight down the hall. "I understand what you mean now. It's all pretty clear."  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Well, there it is. What do you think? Was it good or bad? It's pretty obvious by now that I'm into mushy endings. And I thought that a mushy pairing fic was appropiate for this time of year. R & R are always welcome, but please take it easy on me if you hated it. I usually write Adam/Tanya fics so if you want to read more, look me up on the search. If they're not enough for you and you want me to write more, just remember that a lot of reviews encourage me to write faster. PAALAM!! ^_^ 


End file.
